family approval
by America's Ham
Summary: After college Puck asks Sabrina to marry him. she says yes but will the families? Enjoy- America's Ham
1. water engagment

Disclaimer- I do not own the sisters grimm

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sabrina drove left to right in attempt to steer away from the walls, BAM! She crashed, "see I played "crash roger" **(made up)**with you. Are you happy?"

Brian nodded, thankful that his older sister had taken time away from Puck to play video games with him. Being ten years old he ran around the house trying to find his next, not so willing, opponent.

Sabrina on the other hand ran straight up to pucks room.

She and Puck were twenty- two, fresh out of college. "Hullo!" Puck shouted from in back of Sabrina, causing her to jump twenty feet in the air in surprise. She yelped then tackled him to the floor. "Hey!"

"oooops!" she apologized" don't scare me next time!" Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down, flipping her so that he sat on top." Puck!"

"Ha" She pushed him off and ran to his bed, hiding under the blankets. he jumped on her puling her out of the covers and seating her on top of him. "what do you want?"

"you." She answered.

'Doesn't everyone?" puck added cockily. She punched on the arm playfully.

"I want to go for a swim; can we use your waterfall?"

"sure"

He flew them to the water fall in the back of the endless room. Hiding behind a boulder, she stripped off her clothes, seeming as granny only bought her one bathing suit, a plain teal bikini that revealed almost every thing, she slid into it. Puck did the same behind a tree slipping into blue and black swimming trunks. Sabrina jumped in to the warm water; she swam around a couple times before puck joined her.

He pulled her close, tacking a box from the nearby rock, opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. Her mouth fell open and she nodded, happy tears streaming down her flawless face. He slid it on her finger and she jumped on him, kissing him passionately.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is my first fanfic soooooooo, **I hope you liked it, **review please!**


	2. Importante

WHOAAAAAAAAA KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY

That chapter was sooooooooooooooooooo OCC!

In my defense, I was sitting alone /lonely, board, and very sleepy!

Sorry everyone!! I hate those too.

Thanks!

Bye!


	3. uhoh

Hey! Sorry I've been pretty busy as most of you can see.

Anywho, here's the chappy!

____________________________________________________________________________

Sabrina waltzed down the stairs with her ring gleaming in the morning sun. Puck looked up and he grinned wildly when he saw her, and of course it made him even more gleeful to see the ring.

"Good morning!" Sabrina chimmed, showing off her pearly whites.**(AN: I just had to say that) **

"G 'mornin" Daphne answered looking up from her breakfast. Her mouth fell to the ground, as her eyes fell on Sabrina's fingers!

Sabrina grinned sheepishly at that reaction. Everybody looked up and their eyes widened.

Then Sabrina's tough exterior exploded out, unfortunately for the family.

"I can't stand it anymore! You can stare, yes, but you know I'm not stopping you! I just wanna eat like always. And just have regular conversations, you guys gawking at me is very uncomfortable!" she continued calming down, "Granny?"

"Oh, of course leibling" Granny rushed to the kitchen.

Puck grinned, happy to see the Sabrina he knew and loved. She sat next to him with a deep sigh.

"Sabrina Grimm, what is on your finger!?" asked Henry in a demanding tone. Snapping out of his surprise and scolding intensely.

Sabrina and Puck's eyes widened in fright. UH-OH!

Please review!


	4. reason

(Sorry I took so long I was really busy)

Disclaimer: unless I am split in 2 and one of me is Michael Buckley, I don't own the Sisters Grimm

Sabrina sat there in pure horror, this was what she accepted from her father but it didn't mean she was ready to die under his glares. As for puck, he was a wide eyed and pale statue of 'oh my god I'm going to die'!

"Da-dad, everybody,(swallow with nervous face)we've got something to say" she cleared her throat and took a glance at the still frozen puck" me and puck are getting married"

Daphne squealed with her fist in her mouth and began to tear up in joy, her mother gave a nervous but joyful smile, the rest took awhile but did the same as Veronica, Henry was fuming you could basically see the smoke steaming out of his ears and the flame rising in his narrowed eyes.

"_**SABRINA GRIMM, YOU ARE IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE, AS FOR YOU" **__Henry pointed a finger at puck who stumbled back in fear__** "GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK"**_

"_**DAD" **_Sabrina argued.

"_**NO"**_

"_**SIR YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCHI LOVE YOUR DAUTER AND THE THINGS I WOULD DO IF SHE WERE HURT OR LOST! ALSO, SABRINA IS NO CHILD SHE CAN MAKE HER OWN CHOICES IT'S HER LIFE" **_Puck spat.

Sabrina inched closer to Puck and spoke in a defensive tone" You may have raised me, a great job you've done, but now I make the decisions, I live my life."

"Honey she's right, I trust her with this and you should too." Veronica spoke, agreeing.

"_**There is no way she is marrying that"**_ Henry screamed, not swayed.

"Hank, have you ever seen her happier?" Jake pointed out.

Henry stomped up the stairs, he couldn't deny his daughter's happiness. "fine" he spoke in a growl of loss.

Sabrina closed her eyes and smirked, happy, joyful, and more than describable. Puck scooped her up and off her feet, kissing her. The family watched the couple with bliss and for the woman excitement, but the guys knew what a wedding meant… tuxedo shopping 'nooooooooooooo'(teehee)


	5. A ghost

Days passed by and Henry barely came out of the room. It made Sabrina heartbroken that the day of her wedding, there would be no smile upon her father's face as they danced their father daughter dance. When Henry did escape his room, he made himself like a ghost, invisible to the world, and an irreplaceable frown that would always show failure and disappointment! Except, Sabrina saw him, and every time she saw that frown, she longed to run up to her father and let him hug her in his arms warm and snug- like old times.

Now she had a new pair of arms! Puck's and his would keep her happy, safe, and warm forever! But his arms couldn't love her, his heart did! And that was all she needed. When her father passed by, she would hug Puck with the most love you could give, because she knew that her father did not want her to hug him, at least not yet!

This was his time for thinking. Reassuring would come after the wedding, and she was there for that. She would be. No, they would, the whole family, because they loved him.

I know it is VERY short but I don't have much time! Happy New Years Everybody! Thank you for All of the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Promise the next will be even longer! Please review, Thanks!


	6. Deal!

Family approval:6

AN: Ok, some of you may be mad at me for lack of update- you have a point and I will try harder I promise!

"Dad! Come on, we have to go! The pavilion is only booked for four hours and I worked really hard on planning this… OH SABRINA, YOU LOOK GORGEOUSE! DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Daphne screamed, gosh, my sister could be sooooooooooo pushy! Well she HAS wanted to plan this wedding since she was seven years old! Psh, she thought she would be the flower girl! SHE EXPECTED ME TO BE THAT YOUNG!? Well she has learned a lesson and she is the maid of honor! Yeah, great punishment right?

Sure I was disappointed about Dad, but as Daphne keeps saying, today was about me and Puck- ONLY! Well and that little part where I have to mention a whole three minutes on how grateful I am of her, THAT SHE WROTE! Though I do have to admit it looks perfect! Even my dress! It is a silky white dress with a see through, light blue fabric that puffed slightly, beginning at the waste. The same blue color was stitched as a rose that shared a vine with plenty more roses that spiraled up the upper body. A perfect dress! (AN: I designed one!) "Just go up and get him! Is it so hard to just get up the stairs?"

"Yes, because I gotta keep Puck away from the food."

"Daphne, he won't eat until allowed, OK? PUCK, GET OVER HERE AND OUT OF THE STINKIN KITCHEN! So we got a deal?"

"Sure!" She sprinted up the stairs.

"Why did I have to come over, I am soooooooooo hungry, Sabrina please?" Puck begged w/ puppy dog eyes. I looked away. Smiling at how childish he sounded. Of course, the puppy eyes had its own power, but she promised Daphne. "Fine!"

"Come here!" I said "Puck, I wanna keep a deal w/ Daphne about you not eating until the wedding is over, so you get to pig out and have a feast when I say you can, OK?" I ordered. He could beg all he wanted, I was still not giving up!

"but…"

"No, I don't want you eating at all! You might ruin your suit and spill stuff on the floor, get stuff on your hands. That OF COURSE YOU NEVER WASH!" my sister trudged down the stairs with a clip board and a whistle around her neck. Her dress was a light sea green color. Simple but beautiful! TWEEEEEEEEEEEET! She blew the whistle and the family immediately gathered and waited for instructions. She had charmed the whistle!

"Daphne, please stop doing that!" Everybody moaned.

" Fine, IT'S JUST SO FUN!" she squeaked "any-hoo, the cars now the pavilion awaits and I've gotta set up the guest table labels and check the food!"

Most the family got into two different cars while dad shuffled to the car mom was in. For the first time in weeks, he flashed a smile!

The wedding is next! Guys, please read the normal life of a Grimm too, because I only got, like less hits than the food challenge on my last chapter! PLEASE!!!!!!! Thanks, enjoy!


	7. overview

Thank you for reviewing, reading, and sticking to the story! Enjoy!

I got into the car with Puck at my side, since the war ended and Mr. Seven quit, there were no more limos in Ferryport Landing. This was one of the most horrible things on earth, according to Daphne. To me, it didn't matter what got us to the wedding, I have been picturing a great wedding with the one I loved for my whole life. Though, those fantasies changed when I met Puck, just like my first kiss, our first kiss. When you're a normal girl, living by the streets of the great Apple city, you don't picture kissing a fairy and being surrounded by chimps, or marrying this said fairy either! Then again, my life was never meant to be normal. I've learned to accept that, and I know that my life could have been another girl's dream, another thousand worlds away, and to think that she used to want to throw her whole future away by moving back to Manhattan. This was the life, the life she was meant to live!

Ok, I'll admit that I'm a bit nervous, WELL YEAH, I'M ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! Ok, calm down, I mean what could go wrong? I jinxed it, better check Puck for… well everything, at this point!

I know it's short but I have a truck's load of home work! I'll update soon! Review please!(promise the next chapter is the wedding and it will be long )


	8. Wedding at last!

8

**Wedding at last:**

America's Ham: Look, this is one of my stories. Some of you may notice this already, but there are two people on this account- America's Ham(yours truly) and Sonibear who has written a perfect snow storm and the fight! Listen, that was just to prevent some confusion, ENJOY!~

Bum bum da dum, bum bum dad um!!!! This was it, it was the final seconds of being Sabrina Grimm, soon to be Sabrina Grimm Goodfellow! Daphne smirked at Sabrina and turned to walk the aisle as maid of honor. Then the eight year old Daphne appeared to be rushing in front of her to leap and twirl and celebrate for her victory. Her life prediction for her older sister was coming true.

Was she delusional?! She shook her head and realized that this was the flash of adoration for her little sister's slightly improved maturity, loving her when Sabrina had a fit and not throwing a fit when Sabrina was taking care of her.

She looked around the room and spotted all her loved ones, but her eyes stopped at her Dad with an extended hand and smile. He was going to walk her down the aisle with a smile and she was happy. If her walk down that pedal covered marble was alone, she was sure to slip and fall. Tacking his hand, she whispered "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too." He responded as the approached the low stage where Puck stood. He let her hand fall to Puck's and I looked into my lover's green eyes. He looked at her like he did on our first date, with love. Not lust, hate, or the smirk of an upcoming prank.

**(Yada yada yada talking on and on)**

"You may kiss the bride!" Puck swooped Sabrina into his arms and flew her a foot into the air to kiss her. When they broke apart, she giggled and he smirked with a slight chuckle.

"I love you, Queen of Sneaks, Queen of Faery, Sabrina Grimm Goodfellow, and my wife!" He counted on his fingers the names to call her, positive statements were only allowed to be used on her and the Old Lady. "NOW CAN I EAT ,MY QUEEN?!" He shouted with a mock suffering expression. She smirked evilly and ran to the food with him chasing after her. Yes, Daphne was forced to not order a limo and have the wedding at night to begin the party and meals.

AFTER THE SNACKS FOR PUCK:

Sabrina was sitting upon a throne next to an identical one for Puck, unfortunately, the former queen had not gone to the earlier and more formal wedding. So, they had to do a summary of the speeches and I do's. The worst part is that she had planned the whole thing out. When the tired Uncle Jake reached the "objections" she shouted the most terrifying words Sabrina would here,

"I object to the bonding of Sabrina Grimm and My son!" NO! NO! NO! NO!

"Mother! The wedding has ended, you may not object! She stands now as The Queen of Faery!" Puck screamed in protest. "You are out of time, Mother! You were" too busy" to attend OUR wedding!"

She glared at her son, outraged. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You are a disgrace!"

Puck didn't wince, he had been told this too many times. Sabrina stood beside Puck and spoke up…

OK, that was pretty good. HUH? Well I hope you liked it! Please review! I didn't wanna end it so…


	9. ApologyWe are one and Family approval

Ok, here me out- I haven't written because I don't know what to write about for the next chapter. I am totally lost! Where I left off, I don't even understand what I've written by my self. I need Ideas and if you guys do responded, I will tweak your suggestions so that you cannot predict the chapter's contents. It may take me until June twentieth to finish tough, ok? Forgive me for my brain's unusual smallness. I hope you all forgive me! Please give me some suggestions- I respect all of your ideas.

If you want some newer updates- check out We are one because I will be apologizing for my latest chapter on we are one on this chapter of family approval. I'm sorry for the ending of my last chapter in We are one! I know it creeped a lot of you out, but I will try to make it up to you by explaining the whole thing in a chapter that should also be done around June twentieth. Please read it because it will put many of you out of confusion… hopefully.

I hope you enjoy both of these stories and you will get more updates during the summer on many of my stories. I must warn you now- I will be working on fanfiction at the same time that I will be working on my novel so an update should only come every week or so. Again please forgive me for my forgetfulness and remember my due date ( the twentieth is a Sunday.)


	10. Just the begining

The twentieth, just like I said I would update it. It is short but I will work on longer ones during the Summer.

"You may have the right to insult him, but who says that you should?" Sabrina shouted at Tatania. "He is my husband, I married him and you missed it!" The former faerie Queen's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"You ,missy, do not have a right to insult ME or take my place as queen! That includes marrying my son, I'd rather him marry a pig that a human such as you! I had reasons for missing this shame to faerie." She retorted with a jabbing finger pushed against Sabrina's nose. The bride tore the woman's finger away from her face with an infuriated scowl.

"Don't touch me!" Sabrina whispered threateningly. Then, Tatania screamed at her wings beat together furiously until she zoomed out the doors and out into the sky. Sabrina stood there for a full five minutes fuming. This was not supposed to happen. This was supposed to be the day that her and Puck would be freed from all the others and live their own life. This was not Tatania's day to ruin. After a while, she finally sighed and melted in to Pucks arms that had snaked around her in the middle of her mental rant.

"It's ok, she's gone and after this we have a limo waiting just for us." Puck whispered in Sabrina's ear soothing her nerves and making her blush. It is over, finally they were free from this world and they had one of their own now.

The rest of the reception pasted by peacefully and nobody mentioned the deranged fairy mother. After, jumping into the limo and riding to the other side of Ferryport Landing, A house appeared in the woods where nobody else could find them. It was their home and that was where they would live forever, but it is not over yet. Did you really think that Tatania was going to give up her crown quite so easily?


End file.
